Reason Is Treason
Reason Is Treason was written by Sergio Pizzorno and Christopher Karloff and is the 3rd track on Kasabian's debut album. It was released as a single on 23 February 2004, but being a limited release not eligible for chart entry. Background Reason Is Treason was originally produced by Jacknife Lee, who was also slated to produce the entire album, however, it did not work out because the band felt he was changing their music too much. Kasabian subsequently decided to produce the album themselves, with help from Jim Abbiss.Excellent Online Interview The original limited single releases of the song feature Lee's remix of the song. It was later re-recorded for the album and the old version was released as a hidden track, most commonly following U Boat, on the debut album. Live Reason Is Treason was played consistently during the debut album and Empire eras. Starting from the 2010 summer festivals, the song was brought back and played before Julie & The Moth Man until the end of the West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Tour, when it was dropped from the set. Reason Is Treason returned in early 2013 for the Teenage Cancer Trust warm up gigs, with the band claiming they hadn't played it in ten years. Video The Reason Is Treason video was directed by Scott Lyon and shows edited stock footage of riots and political events. It was Kasabian's first video and uses the Jacknife Lee version of the song. The video was released on *Kasabian Album Sampler (Canada) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (PARADISE17) *Club Foot EP (Japan) *Club Foot EP (Europe) *Kasabian Media Kit Remixes Jacknife Lee Mix Garret "Jacknife" Lee is an Irish producer. The remix was released on *Reason Is Treason Promo CD (PARADISE03) *Reason Is Treason 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE04) *Club Foot EP (Europe) *Club Foot EP (Japan) Releases Albums *Kasabian Album Promo CD (PARADISE12) *Kasabian CD Album (PARADISE16) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (PARADISE17) *Kasabian 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE18) *Kasabian Album Promo CD (Japan) *Kasabian CD Album (USA) *Kasabian CD Album (Europe) *Kasabian CD Album (Japan) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Kasabian Instrumentals *The Albums (PARADISE66) Singles / EPs *Reason Is Treason Promo CD-R *Reason Is Treason Promo CD (USA) *Reason Is Treason Promo CD-R (Japan) *Discover Kasabian Live Releases Audio *Live From Brixton Academy (PARADISE33) Lyrics Album Version Here come the morning that I say goodbye to you Here come the morning that I say goodbye But I don't turn around 'cause the reason is treason Here come the morning that I say goodbye to you Here come the morning that I say goodbye But I don't turn around 'cause the reason is treason See the stones coming at my window See the left man, no protection Tell his family that he will be okay K.I.L.L. Check the angles from both forces Overcome by the need to fight it Here come the morning that I say goodbye to you Here come the morning that I say goodbye But I don't turn around 'cause the reason is treason Here come the morning that I say goodbye to you Here come the morning that I say goodbye But I don't turn around 'cause the reason is treason I hear the sirens on the wall Here come the morning that I say goodbye to you Here come the morning that I say goodbye But I don't turn around 'cause the reason is treason Jacknife Lee Version See the stones coming at my window Ever since then I've not been conscious To all the chains of dirt passed onto me Rubicon, it's almost over Rubicon has come so close to me Tell them back home we'll start the fire They're all part of the big machine now Check the angles from both forces Overcome by the need to fight it Here come the morning that I say goodbye to you Here come the morning that I say goodbye But I don't turn around 'cause the reason is treason See the stones coming at my window See the left man, no protection Tell his family that he won't be okay K.I.L.L. Turn away from the selfish silence You get fed of your country using you Check the angles from both forces Overcome by the need to fight it Here come the morning that I say goodbye to you Here come the morning that I say goodbye But I don't turn around 'cause the reason is treason References Category:Songs Category:Remixes Category:Singles